1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant swing, and more particularly, to an infant swing having an arc-shaped supporting frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional infant swing is formed of a seat and a supporting frame respectively disposed on the left and right sides of the seat. By the structural design of the seat and the supporting frame, the infant swing can provide a front-to-rear swing, and it is accordingly allow the parents to pacify their baby via the front-to-rear swing of the infant swing. However, the said structural design is not only monotonous in swing direction, but the swing direction is also different from a mother's hug. Accordingly, the said structural design is not good at pacifying the baby.
Furthermore, since the conventional infant swing has a requirement of structural strength for the seat and the supporting frame, the shape of the conventional infant swing is more squarish and the supporting frame usually utilizes a straight-rod structure. Thus, the conventional infant swing is incompatible with the surroundings. Moreover, the straight-rod structure of the supporting frame, which is respectively disposed on the left and right sides of the seat, may block the parents' or the baby's sight so as to cause great inconvenience.